Mini Sailor scouts
by Rina8294
Summary: Sailor Scouts from all over the galaxy have come to live on Earth. Their only objection is that they must protect the Earth no matter what happens. Will they stop the Evil Empress and her plans to take over the universe? Will they be able to find all of the Sailor scouts before the Empress?
1. Chapter 1 Sailor Nix

Chapter 1

Sailor Moon and the rest of the original scouts were off on another assignment to save the Earth, once again. What they didn't know was that this assignment would change their lives for good.

Approaching the nearest star, there seemed to be questions that didn't quite make since to the girls.

"How on earth are we going to land on that thing?" asked Sailor Jupiter looking down at the blazing star.

"I'm not sure, Jupiter, but the coordinates are leading us right for the star," said Sailor Mercury. The rest of the Sailor scouts looked at her as she typed something into her little computer.

"Well, I guess there is a planet near this star that we will be able to land on," said Sailor Venus.

"Well, we better find somewhere and somewhere fast! We're gonna crash!" said Sailor Moon steering the Moon Orb to the right so that they would miss the star.

"Sailor Moon, keep to the right and then we will land on Nix," said Mercury as she tried not to panic.

"Right," said Sailor Moon.

"Yes, meatball head; stay to the right. That's what Mercury said," said Sailor Mars.

"Would you stop calling me that!" said Sailor Moon.

"Land now, Sailor Moon," said Mercury. Sailor Moon nodded at the rest of the girls.

The entire group of Sailor scouts unlocked hands and all slowly landed on the planet Nix.

"We should have brought Sailor Pluto with us," said Sailor Jupiter.

"Well, lucky for you that we were here shortly before you," said Sailor Neptune as she stepped out of the shadows. She was followed by three other figures.

"Neptune, Uranus, Pluto, Saturn; you're all here," said the scouts.

"Yeah, Mini Moon told me that you were leaving for a planet farther than Neptune and we left for Nix," said Saturn smiling up at Sailor Moon.

"Well, it's a good thing that you have come to help us," said Sailor Mercury, "I'm sure we would have gotten lost in just a matter of minutes."

"Ha-ha it's not that hard to find your way around Planet Nix," said Sailor Pluto. All of the Sailor scouts started to laugh slightly. But all of the laughter faded as they heard a sound coming from beneath a crater.

"Who dares to enter my planet?" said a loud booming voice. The Sailor scouts looked around, but found nothing.

"Pluto, does anyone live here?" asked Neptune as she looked around to find nothing but the surface of the planet.

"Last time I checked, no, but that could have changed," said Sailor Pluto.

"Changed!" said the rest of the Sailor scouts.

"Well, yes. There has definitely been some unknown activity going on here on Planet Nix," said Sailor Pluto.

"Whatever it is, I'm sure we can handle it," said Sailor Mars.

"You can handle it, I'll stay back here and watch," said Sailor Moon sounding scared out of her wits.

"Sailor Moon, we need you," said Mercury.

"Yeah, you can't chicken out on us already. You don't even know what we're up against," said Jupiter.

"I can't tell if we should be scared or not," said Saturn. She closed her eyes and concentrated on the object in front of her.

"What do you feel, Saturn?" asked Uranus coming up beside the younger scout.

"She is like us, but by herself and scared. Sailor Moon can deal with this one," said Saturn turning to look at Sailor Moon. All Sailor Moon did was nod, before heading towards Sailor Saturn.

"You, down there... Come up here so we can see you," said Saturn backing up slightly so that Sailor Moon would be the one that the girl would listen to and no one else.

"I'm not down there," said a girls voice from behind them. All the scouts turned to see a new type of scout standing behind them. Her hair was a light shade of purple and her scout uniform was a deep shade of purple.

"She's another scout..." said Mars standing stock still with her mouth hanging open.

"Yes, I am Sailor Nix. I am the protector from all evil. Who are you?" she asked looking at Mars as if she had something stuck in her teeth.

"We are the Sailor Scouts that live on Earth. We too, protect our home planet from evil," said Sailor Moon taking a step closer to the girl.

"So then, I don't have to hurt any of... Sailor Pluto!" said Sailor Nix. Pluto looked at the girl and her face softened. Nix ran towards Pluto, but was stopped by Sailor Neptune and Sailor Uranus. They stood in front of Sailor Pluto and blocked Sailor Nix's view of her.

"Just where do you think your going?" asked Sailor Uranus with her arms crossed in front of her chest.

"I was just..." said Nix looking young and shy all of the sudden.

"Let her come to me, Uranus. Neptune," said Sailor Pluto. Nix looked up and smiled when she could see Sailor Pluto again. Pluto opened her arms for the new Sailor scout. Nix rushed into her arms and hugged her.

"I thought i would never see you again," said Nix looking up into Pluto's eyes.

"Well, here I am and we are here to bring you back with us," said Pluto looking over at the rest of the scouts, "We want you to become one of us."

"Really?" Nix asked looking at Sailor Moon and then back at Sailor Pluto.

"Yes, we could always use more help," said Sailor Moon.

"Yeah, and the only reason she is saying that is so that you can save her rear end from trouble when she gets scared and doesn't know what to do," said Sailor Jupiter. The other sailor scouts laughed as Sailor Moon was at a lose of what to say.

"Sounds like fun; don't you worry Sailor Moon. I will help protect your rear end from any trouble that comes your way," said Sailor Nix, this comment made Sailor Moon smile and nod.

"Okay scouts, now what?" asked Sailor Mars.

"Well, I don't think there is anything that we need to be afraid of here," said Sailor Venus.

"Well, besides me, there is nothing on this planet," said Sailor Nix.

"Well, then scouts, I guess we head home now," said Sailor Moon.

"Home?" asked Sailor Nix, looking slightly afraid that she was going to be left behind.

"Yes," said Sailor Neptune, "You can come live with us, I'm sure Sailor Saturn will let you share her room." Saturn smiled widely and walked over to Nix.

"Sure, I would love to share a room with you!" said Saturn, "It'll be like having a sister... Even though we don't look very much alike."

"Well, it's the thought that counts," said Sailor Neptune.

"That is right," said Sailor moon. All of the scouts started walking towards Sailor Pluto's sailor-ship.

"And where do you think you're going?" asked a voice. Sailor Nix looked around looking slightly scared.

"Proteus, I think they were planning on leaving," said another voice.

"Who are you?" demanded Sailor Neptune.

"Oh, did we forget to introduce ourselves?" said the first voice.

"Well, I am Sailor Proteus, Warrior of the Moon Proteus. I am here to defeat all Sailor scouts from Earth," said the one in purple.

"And I am Sailor Galatea, Warrior of the Moon Galatea. I am also here to defeat all sailor scouts from Earth," said the other scout in green. There was an evil aura that Sailor Moon noticed as all of the other scouts seemed to tensen up.

"We just want to get home," said Sailor Mercury. The others nodded, but their new enemies just stood there and smirked at them.

"Well, you have something we want," said Galatea taking a step closer to the sailor scouts.

"Be still, Galatea; not all of them are here. It might not be with them," said Proteus holding her arm out in front of her partner, but never taking her eyes off of Sailor Moon and the other scouts.

"What? All of the Sailor scouts are here," said Sailor Venus.

"No, not all of you Earth protectors are here," said Proteus, but was shocked to see the confused looks on all of the Sailor scouts' faces, "Oh this is just special. You didn't know that there are other scouts out there that are still mad at the forces of Evil Queen Siarnaq."

"Evil..." said Sailor Moon raising an eyebrow.

"Queen?" said Sailor Pluto changing her standing position.

"Siarnaq?" said the rest of the scouts looking confused.

"Yes, she comes from the on of the many moons around the planet Pluto," said a familiar voice. The Sailor scouts looked over their shoulders to see the Star Lights standing there.

"Fighter!" said Sailor Moon smiling back at the new arrival of Sailor scout.

"Maker!" said Jupiter nodding at the scout to the left of Sailor Star Fighter.

"Healer!" said Venus smiling widely at the sight of the sailor scout to the right of Sailor Fighter.

"Well, now that you stupid Sailor scouts are done with your cozy little greetings," said Galatea snapping her fingers.

"We will be taking over Earth," said Proteus smirking as the group of sailor scouts that seemed to go on defense mode at the sound of Earth being attacked.

"Not as long as we live, will you touch our home planet!" said Sailor Jupiter running towards Galatea,"**Jupiter Thunder! Crash!**" Galatea jumped out of the way and landed a few feet away from where she was in the beginning.


	2. Chapter 2 Just getting started

Chapter 2

"Well, that sure was an interesting little attack you pulled there," said Proteus jumping back in front of Galatea. Galatea looked frazzled, almost to the point of anger.

"Yes, well, that won't be the only attack you will be getting if you attack our home," said Sailor Uranus. She was now standing in front of Sailor Neptune with and arm out so that nothing could get past her.

"Oh, is that a threat?" asked Proteus taking her eyes off of Sailor Moon to look at Sailor Uranus.

"No, it is merely a warning; that if you come anywhere near our home, you will wish you never came close to trying to destroy it," said Uranus glaring at their new enemies.

"Well, why don't you show us some of that power that you are so confident in?" said Proteus raising an eyebrow.

"We have no reason to waste time on you," said Neptune.

"Shut up and fight already!" shouted Galatea. Sailor Star Fighter was starting to get mad and ran forward with her star laser.

"**Fighter Serious Laser!**" Proteus jumped up and out of the way of the attack, but she forgot to tell Galatea that the attack was aiming straight for her.

"AH!" came the screaming of Proteus's partner.

"Gala!" said Proteus looking down to see Galatea lying on the ground. Proteus glared over at Sailor Fighter, "You'll pay for that! **Proteus Laser-beam!**" A bright white beam of light shot from Proteus's left hand. In shock, Sailor Star Fighter got hit square in the chest with the beam of light. Sailor Moon ran and caught Sailor Fighter before she fell to the ground.

"Fighter!" yelled all the other scouts. Sailor Moon looked down at the suffering face of her friend and then looked up in enough time to see Proteus pick up Galatea and disappear.

"I doubt that will be the last we see of them," said Sailor Pluto.

"I agree, but right now we need to get Sey- i mean Sailor Star Fighter home. I'll take her to my house, Healer; Maker," the three of them nodded and then focused all their powers into getting them back home.

* * *

Sailor Moon turned back into Serena and Sailor Fighter turned into Seiya. He looked really bad, but Serena knew that she would take care of him. After Darien broke up with her over such a little matter, she had found herself missing Seiya. Taiki and Yatin helped Serena put him on her couch.

"Take care of him, Serena," they said before leaving. She waved good-bye to them as they walked off. She turned and walked back inside.

"Serena?" said Luna as she slowly made her way down the stairs.

"What is it Luna?" she asked. (and yes, for those of you that don't know, Luna is a black talking cat with a gold crescent moon on her forehead.) She watched as Luna came closer to her feet and bent down to lift her up on her shoulders.

"Serena, your back!" said Rini.

"Hey, were you good for Luna?" she asked looking at the cat that was now lying on my shoulder.

"She is always good for me, Serena," said Luna in Serena's ear.

"Good to hear that, but I need to get some bandages and take care of Seiya," said Serena putting Luna on Rini's shoulder and walking away.

"Seiya?" the two of them said walking into the kitchen.

"Yes, Seiya. He saved us tonight on Planet... Well anyways, he got hurt and I said that I would take care of him," Serena said walking into the living room and kneeling down next to Seiya's chest. Rini and Luna came in slightly looking over their shoulders, as if something would pop out and grab them.

"Serena, you know that you are putting the two of you in very real danger," said Luna gracefully jumping from Rini's shoulder to the back of the couch.

"Oh, Luna. No one knows who we are," said Serena ripping Seiya's shirt, "Or so I hope." Luna rolled her eyes and hopped off the couch. Serena looked up to see Rini looking at Seiya.

"What's up, Rini?"

"Nothing, I just think that Seiya looks really bad."

"Well, he got his square in the chest by a laser-beam."

"Ow..."

"Yeah, well, it's late; you should probably go to bed."

"Yeah, your right." Rini walked forward and hugged Serena.

"Night." Serena watched at Rini walked down the hallway to her room. Her attention was pulled back by a hand landing on her arm. Serena looked to see Seiya's eyes on hers.

"Seiya..." she said smiling down at him.

"Hey Meatball head," he said smiling slightly, but then winced.

"You need to stay still," said Serena placing her hands on his shoulders. She pushed him back so that he couldn't try to get up.

"I'm fine really," he said trying to push her hands away so he could sit up.

"No! You got hit really badly," she said using all her strength to push him back. He sighed and finally gave up on trying to fight her. Instead he pulled her closer to him and hugged her. She smiled and hugged him gently.

"Thank you," he said.

"For what? I didn't do anything," she said sitting comfortably on the ground by his head.

"You're taking care of me..." he said before drifting off to sleep. Serena smiled and rested her head on her arms as she watched him sleep for a little while until she too fell asleep on the floor.

* * *

****** Galatea was hooked to a large healing tank in the middle of a dark room. Proteus was watching her partner's chest rise slowly and then fall.

"That blast from that stupid sailor scout did more damage than I thought. I should have finished her when I had the chance." There was silence for a little while. She stood in the darkness for what seemed like ages.

"Proteus, is there a reason that you are back already?" asked a voice that sounded stern.

"My queen, we- I mean Galatea got attacked and I couldn't hold off all of those stupid scouts at once. I had no choice than to retreat," said Proteus.

"Fine, but I will only tolerate this kind of behavior for a short while longer. Find the crystals and bring them to me!" said the voice before disappearing.

"Yes, my Queen..." Proteus said into complete darkness. She turned her attention back to her unconscious partner.

"We will find those crystals. There's no doubt about it." Proteus laughed evilly and disappeared into the darkness.

* * *

Serena woke up to find herself on the couch next to Seiya.

"Morning," he said smiling at her as she opened her eyes. Serena, scared out of her mind, rolled herself off of the couch and on to the floor.

"What on Earth! How did I get up there?" she asked after she calmed down slightly.

"Luna told me that you would be cranky if you slept on the floor. So at six this morning I woke up and put you on the couch," he said.

"Oh... Well, thank you, Seiya," she said standing up and sitting back on the couch. He smiled and moved his legs slowly so that she would be able to sit comfortably.

"Don't mention it," he said sitting up so that they were making eye contact. Seiya started to lean forward. Serena did the same; almost as if they were connected to a string. They were close enough that Serena could feel Seiya's breath brush lightly against her skin. Serena closed her eyes and...

"Serena, what are you doing?" asked Rini walking into the room. Seiya and Serena pulled back and pretended not to make eye contact.

"N-nothing... What is it, Rini?" asked Serena looking at her.

"The girls are here," she said turning to reveal Amy, Rei, Lita, and Mina standing in the doorway.

"Oh, hey guys..." said Serena standing up and walking around the couch so that none of them could make a big deal that Seiya was sitting in my house.

"Hey, so how is Seiya doing," said Amy looking over my shoulder.

"He's doing much better," said Serena crossing her arms over her chest.

"That's good. I was worried sick," said Mina pushing past Serena, almost knocking her over. Seiya smirked when Mina went over and started looking him over. The place that he got hit with the laser-beam was bandaged up and the shirt Serena let him barrow was unbuttoned at the top, but enough for the girls to see his upper chest muscles.

"Oh, Mina, don't get in his face like that," said Amy quickly walking around Serena looking guilty. Serena rolled her eyes as the rest of her friends found it okay to push past her and into the living room.


	3. Chapter 3 Sailor Napped

Chapter 3

"So what are you two going to do today?" asked Rei leaning on the back of the couch. Seiya was sitting so close to Serena that he ended up putting his arm around her shoulders and pulling her up against his side.

"I'm not sure," said Serena leaning into Seiya without realizing it. Rei and Mina looked at each other. Seiya sighed and everyone looked at him.

"What?" he asked looking guilty about something.

"What was the sigh for?" asked Rei getting really close to his face.

"Well, I was planning to take Serena to the studio," he said clearing his throat.

"Really?" asked Serena laying her head on his shoulder in order to see him.

"Yeah, but if you wanted to do something else we could do that instead," he said gazing into her big blue eyes.

"I have nothing to do," she said aloud, then she leaned in closer to his ear, "I would go anywhere with you." He smiled at her and bent to kiss her forehead.

"Well, would you mind if we tagged along with you?" asked Mina. Serena frowned at her.

"What? The other two might be there," she said looking sheepish.

"Well, I don't know if they are going to be there, but if you really want to come with us…" he said looking away from Serena.

"Really! Do you mean it?" asked Mina getting excited.

"Or here is another idea… Once Seiya and I get there I can call you if Taiki and Yaten are there," said Serena.

"You just don't want us to come, Serena," said Rei crossing her arms.

"And what if I don't?" asked Serena glaring at her from over Seiya's arm. Rei said something else, but Serena didn't hear it because Seiya bent down and kissed her. The room went silent; Mina, Lita, Amy, and Rei all gasped when Serena and Seiya broke apart.

"Hi there," said Seiya after that. Serena couldn't take her eyes off of him.

"…Hi…" said Serena, but that is all that she could say because she blushed after that. All of them started to laugh at the awkwardness that spread across the room.

"Okay, well, I guess we better be off," said Lita.

"If you want, we could also take Rini off your hands, Serena," said Amy.

"That would be great," said Serena smiling, "Actually where is Rini?" Everyone stopped and looked around the room. Rei checked in the kitchen, but no Rini. Amy looked in Rini's room, but she wasn't there either. Mina and Lita looked outside, but Rini was nowhere to be found.

"I'm gonna call Michelle and Amara and see if she is over there with Hotaru," said Serena picking up her communicator.

"Hey Serena," said Michelle cheerfully from the communicator.

"Hi, have you seen Rini?"

"No I haven't, but hey while we're on the subject; have you seen Hotaru or Nix?"

"No, I haven't…" The rest of the girls and Seiya stopped what they were doing to listen.

"Well, I'm sure their around somewhere," said Michelle sounding a little worried.

"I'll have Amy look into it," said Serena.

"Thank you, Serena." Then they said their good-byes and hung up. Serena looked at Amy and nodded.

"So does this mean that we aren't going to the studio?" asked Seiya sounding down.

"We can still go; Amy and the others are going to find out what's going on," said Serena taking Seiya by the hand and practically pulling him out the front door with all of the girls on their heels.

"Okay, Seiya and I are going to the studio. If Taiki and Yaten are there we will tell them about what is going on and we'll get a hold you the rest of you and meet somewhere," said Serena. They waved as everyone departed.

"Wow, what a morning," said Seiya holding his hands behind his head as they walked.

"Yeah, did you see her this morning when you were up?" Serena asked looking up at him.

"I didn't really think about it. I assumed that she was still asleep like you were. The only one that was awake besides me was Luna," he said looking back down at her.

"Did Luna act weird at all when you saw her?" she asked.

"No, she told me good morning and then told me that you were asleep on the floor," he said letting his arms fall from behind his head.

"It's fine; we'll find her," she said taking his hand and entwining her fingers with his.

"Well, the more people we can get together, the better of a chance we have of finding her," he said.

"Great idea! We'll get a hold of everyone once we get to the studio. I'll have everyone meet us there about four-ish," she said smiling.

* * *

"Proteus, why did we steal all of the mini scouts again?" asked Galatea looking in at the three glass containers.

Mini Moon, Sailor Saturn, and Sailor Nix all lay asleep in the containers.

"We are doing this for the Empress," said Proteus.

"But what about Queen Siarnaq? I thought that we worked for only her. When did you hear from the Empress?" asked Galatea looking confused.

"I… It's not of your business when I heard from her. All I'm saying is that we should forget about Queen Siarnaq," said Proteus smirking slightly.

"But…" said Galatea before Proteus placed her finger on Galatea's lips.

"We'll act as if we are still working for Siarnaq, but then when those Sailor Scouts get here and finish her off we will then transfer our loyalty to the Empress," said Proteus smiling evilly. Galatea swallowed twice before nodding.

* * *

Serena and Seiya walked into the studio holding hands.

"Seiya, where are your brothers?" she asked looking around the studio.

"They might be in the underground pool," said Seiya stamping his foot on the floor.

"I'm guessing that was a warning," she said.

"Well, yeah, sometimes they don't swim with anything on," he said watching Serena blush slightly, "But they do take their stuff down there with them."

"I would hope so," said Serena looking at him from the corner of her eye.

"What is that look for?" he asked pulling his hand from hers to then put it around her waist.

"Oh nothing, it's just… If your brothers swim with nothing does that mean you to the same thing?" she asked turning to put her arms around his neck.

"What if I did?" he said smiling before scooping her up and carrying her into the studio away from the door.

Serena started laughing and held on for dear life.

"What are you doing? Where are you taking me?" she asked him in between bubbles of laughter.

"You'll just have to wait and see," he said stepping into an elevator and pressing the number three to go up to floor three.

"But wait, I thought we were going to go bug your brothers?" she said still laughing.

"Well, I think we need some time to ourselves," he said kissing her. She was slightly shocked but without hesitating she welcomed his kiss by responding. They broke apart long enough for Seiya to place Serena's legs around his waist. She smiled at him before pressing her lips to his again in a hungry manner. Seiya wasn't going to be shy. He parted his lips slightly and allowed his tongue to gently trace her lips to the point that she greeted his tongue with hers.

The elevator opened just before they broke apart again just for Seiya had enough time to run out of it and into the hall. They didn't even make it to his door before he started to gently run his hand up her shirt.

"Be gentle, Seiya," said Serena slightly breathless. He responded with a slow and tender kiss. Serena smiled into the kiss and allowed him to run his hands under her shirt and rest on the bare skin of her back. He pulled her against her until there was no gap in between their two bodies.

. He pulled her against her until there was no gap in between their two bodies. When they broke apart they were both breathing heavily.

"Well, my room is this way…" he said placing her reluctantly on the ground in front of him.

"Lead the way," she said feeling dizzy now that he was no longer embracing her in the same way.

"Alright," he said opening the door to his room.

Serena followed eagerly at his heels. The room was about the size of a small house. There was a large glass door that leads to a balcony; off of the balcony there was a garden with a great view. His bed was on the opposite side off the room from the bathroom and the closet. His closet was filled with different pants and shirts. He had a few hats sitting on top and then a bunch of different shoes. Serena turned to look at the bathroom. It was almost half the size of his room. With a walk-in shower. She walked over to his bed and flopped down in the middle of it. She turned on her back and smiled at him. Seiya walked over and flopped down on the bed next to her. What he didn't see coming was that she curled up and fell asleep against his chest.


	4. Chapter 4 Add up the Sailors

Chapter4

Rei, Amy, Lita, and Mina started walking around town until they ran into Amara and Michelle. Michelle looked as if she was crying for a little while; her eyes were red and slightly puffy. Amara had her arm around her lover's shoulders.

"Amara, have you found out what might have happened?" asked Lita as the others girls from the inner scouts walked up in front of the two from the outer scouts.

"No; Amy have you found out anything?" Amara asked looking slightly more feminine than usual.

"Not much, but I do think it has something to do with Proteus and Galatea," said Amy crossing her arms in front of her chest.

"But what do they want with the mini scouts?" asked Michelle.

"I'm not quite sure yet, but I do know that I was sensing other mini scouts that Proteus and Galatea haven't found yet," said Amy looking slightly hopeful.

"So what do you think we should do?" said Michelle looking ready for a fight.

"Well, Serena is with Seiya," Mina began, but then stopped because Amara sent her a glare before she looked away, "And they are planning to tell his brothers what is going on. Hopefully to get more help."

"So what do you think we should do?" said Michelle looking ready for a fight.

"Well, Serena is with Seiya," Mina began, but then stopped because Amara sent her a glare before she looked away, "And they are planning to tell his brothers what is going on. Hopefully to get more help."

"Well, the more help the better," said Michelle placing a gentle hand on Amara's upper arm, but never taking her eyes off of Mina and the others.

* * *

Seiya woke up with a start as someone knocked on the door before opening it and coming in. Yaten and Taiki walked in and stood next to the closet smirking at Seiya that had a still sleeping Serena on his chest.

"Well, looks like we came a little late for the nap time, Taiki," said Yaten smirking slightly. Serena stirred and woke up. She yawned and looked over at the closet where their company was standing.

"Morning, Sleeping Beauty," said Seiya getting her attention. She turned to face him and greeted his lips as he kissed her.

"Okay, we didn't need to see that," said Taiki.

"Oh, you know if Amy was here you would be all over her," said Yaten elbowing him in the side.

"Hey, you shouldn't be talking Yaten. Mina wouldn't mind you being all over her," said Seiya. Serena giggled to watch all of them turn slightly pink.

"You seem to forget that I am laying right here and those are my friends that you are talking about. And it would be a shame if they found out from me and not the two of you," said Serena through her slight giggle.

"Please don't tell them anything!" said Taiki and Yaten.

"Fine, then when we all get together hear about four-ish to talk about why the mini scouts are missing you will have time after to tell them how you feel," said Serena.

"Wait, the mini scouts are missing?" asked Taiki looking at Serena with a worried expression.

"Yes, we woke up this morning and they were gone," said Seiya.

"Really?" asked Yaten looking slightly alarmed.

"And what is worse, Hotaru and Nix are missing too," said Serena.

"Well, lets get everyone together and have them meet up here," said Taiki.

"Right," said Serena taking out her communicator and calling the other scouts, "Hey, meet me at the Starlight's Studio."

"Right," came the ring of seven different voices. Serena closed the communicator and put it in her pocket.

"Well, they're all heading this way," she said. She turned and got off of the bed. Seiya followed her out of the room along with Taiki and Yaten at their heels.

* * *

"Galatea, when will the other sailors show themselves?" asked Queen Siarnaq getting impatient.

"Proteus is working on that as we speak," said Galatea, she didn't know what her partner was doing, but she knew that it had something to do with the other unknown sailor scouts.

"Good, well i think that one of the mini scouts has woken up," said Queen Siarnaq looking back to see Sailor Saturn chained to the wall by her wrists. She was struggling to get away even though she knew that it wasn't going to work.

"Hey you, ugly lady," said Sailor Saturn calling to Queen Siarnaq.

"Why you little brat," said Galatea getting ready to send an attack at Saturn. Siarnaq put a hand on her shoulder and looked at the sailor scout.

"What is it you want?" she asked Saturn. Saturn looked as if she was going to be sick as she watched the lady that was talking to her walk forward.

"My momma will be here soon! She'll find you and she will defeat you!" said Saturn still struggling to get away.

"Is that what you think?" said Siarnaq with a smirk, "We'll just have to say about that." and with that Saturn passed out once again.

* * *

Sailor Dione was looking up at the moon and sighed.

"Di, what is it?" asked her mother, Sailor Mimas.

"Momma, when will the Super Sailor Scouts come and find us," asked Dione.

"Soon, baby, soon," said Mimas. She pulled the smaller scout into her arms and hugged her. She younger scout cried into her mother's chest. The tears were filled with waiting and exhaustion.

"Oh, momma, I don't want to be here anymore," said the smaller scout through episodes of tears.

"I know, sweetheart," said Mimas. Then they heard a voice.

"Help..." it said, "Please, I need help. I am trapped by the Evil Queen Siarnaq."

"Evil Queen Siarnaq," Mimas and Dione said at the same time.

"Please," said the voice, "I am Sailor Nix, I was rescued by Sailor Moon and her friends. All Sailors need to listen to me! I am being kept in a dark room that take all of my powers away."

"We have to help her," they said before teleporting to where Sailor Nix was, but they weren't the only one's there. There were four other Sailor scouts there that were unhooking the power sucking machine from Sailor Nix's sides.

"Well, it's nice to see the four of you again; Sailor Hydra, Sailor Charon, Sailor Rhea, and Sailor Titan," said Sailor Mimas. The other four looked at her and nodded.

"We will do more greetings when we all get back to Earth," said Charon.

"Right," said Mimas.

"Nix already gave us the place that we can find the other scouts," said Rhea.

"Great, then I suggest that we get going before someone finds us," said Dione.

"Wait," said Nix weakly, "My friend Sailor Mini Moon is on the other wall over there." Nix nodded to the opposite wall. Dione and Mimas walked over to the wall and got Mini Moon down before they all teleported to earth.

* * *

The inner and outer scouts got to the studio at four. Seiya stood right behind Serena with his arms wrapped around her waist. Amara glared at them as he walked into the studio holding Michelle's hand. Amy, Lita, Mina, and Rei walked into the studio. Mina eyed Yaten, but didn't move across the room to stand next to him. Serena gave Yaten a look and watched him walk over to Mina and place a hand on her shoulder. Amy just came over and stood by Serena and Seiya, but also by Taiki that offered to give her a hug that she took gladly.

"Thank you all for coming here," said Serena, "I think we all know why we are here..." she was cut off by a flash of light and six scouts showing up behind Amara and Michelle.

"Momma..." said Mini Moon staggering forward.

"Rini!" said all of the scouts. They let Rini in so that she could land in her mother's arms.

"Thank you for saving my daughter," said Serena looking at the new scouts that entered the room.

"No problem," said the tall sailor in the middle, "I am Charon, these are my friends. We are in search of the Moon Princess and her scouts."

"That would be us," said Serena, "I am Sailor Moon; these are my friends; Sailor Mars, Sailor Jupiter, Sailor Mercury, Sailor Venus, Sailor Star Fighter, Sailor Star Healer and Sailor Star Maker. I see that you already met my daughter and Nix."

"It's nice to meet all of you, I am Sailor Mimas and this is my daughter, Sailor Dione. My friends are Sailor Charon, you seemed to have already met, Sailor Rhea, Sailor Hydra, and Sailor Titan."

"Well, nice to meet you as well. And thank you again for saving them," said Amy.

"Would you mind joining us?" asked Serena.

"What do you mean?" asked Charon.

"Well, we would love for you to help us protect the earth," said Rei. Serena nodded and the new scouts looked surprised that they had found what they were looking for and that they didn't have to take a test to prove their worthiness.


End file.
